Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/15 November 2012
11:55 Hullo. 11:58 ... 11:59 Robodog? What does Storm do in his spare time? 11:59 Hello. 12:00 Brb, dinner 12:02 k 12:04 alo 12:06 soo 12:07 They wanna get my gold on the ceiling. 12:07 ..? 12:07 Clouds cover lakes. 12:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yCIDkFI7ew&feature=relmfu 12:09 I ain't blind. 12:15 Back. 12:15 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/1f/Czechac1.png 12:16 What's up with the new alien troopers? 12:16 I've seen many of them in your new customs. 12:16 Villainess's own. 12:16 Also, there's a way to add a cape. 12:17 Meh. 12:17 I'll get you an LXF. 12:17 You still get all parts. 12:17 Okay... 12:17 Anyay, do you like it? 12:17 *Anyway 12:17 Yeah. 12:17 My alien troopers are supposed to The Villainess's troops 12:17 Hypaxxus has the normal ones 12:18 If I was better at LDD, I'd have positioned it better 12:18 They still own the same army, right? 12:19 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Awesomeknight1234/Castle/aileen.lxf 12:19 Mehbeh 12:20 How did you do it? 12:20 Bug taught me a trick. 12:20 It works with armor, too. 12:20 But not with beards. 12:22 Test> http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Awesomeknight1234 12:22 Hm 12:22 I can't view your stuff 12:22 <1999bug> It is pending approval.. 12:22 Exactly. 12:23 My stuff is just a bunch of test stuff, anyways. 12:23 Only LXFs. 12:23 Well, when I click your link, it makes me ave it, and then it refuses to open the file 12:23 *save 12:23 Ugggh, I was expecting post today, some LEGO I ordered, I go out to the post-box, and find there is something there, but is for my sister :| o_o -_- 12:24 I've been waiting so long 12:24 What set? 12:24 All of The Sun promos 12:25 Gold...on tha ceilin' ... do-do do da 12:25 Now that song it stuck in my head :P 12:25 Thanks a lot, Czech :P (eyeroll) 12:26 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/6/6c/Barney.png What the... 12:26 D: Czech 02:07 i think i have some 02:07 Don't call me Stormer 02:07 :p 02:07 Sry. :p 02:07 I do on the Mb wiki :P 02:08 Okay 02:08 Next to Furno, Stormer is my least fav Hero 02:08 :P 02:08 :P 02:08 Ok :P 02:08 `Ello bot 02:08 ohai LUWikiBot 02:08 o/ 02:08 Aaaaannnndddd He Doesn't Reply... Obviously normal for a bot 02:09 Plus, me friend's weird little brother is named Preston 02:09 *my 02:09 :P 02:09 :P 02:09 :P 02:09 why don't your friends come on anymore 02:09 I know a weird teenager named preston :P 02:09 ? 02:10 *Preston 02:10 i know someone named Chema and i pronuce his name Chima >:P 02:10 :p 02:10 AHHHH!!! 02:10 Don`t say Chima!!! 02:10 User_blog:Legosuperheroesfan/Gold_Ninja_on_ebay 02:11 meh 02:11 I`m enjoying the last moments of Ninjago :P 02:11 I hereby declare all people named Preston to be weird! 02:11 :P 02:11 :p 02:11 Agreed 02:12 o/ Specta 02:12 yo 02:12 `Ello Master :P 02:12 my peeps 02:12 o/ Hi MASTER SPECTRA 02:12 :p 02:12 Spectra: "Hey! I'm named Preston!" 02:12 Soup, Spectra. 02:12 :P 02:12 jk 02:12 :P 02:13 Which do you prefer? Chicken Noodle, or...? 02:13 You would be weird. :p 02:13 @Spectra: Don't ask. :P 02:13 @storm I meant :P 02:14 1 question! if you were to plainly say MASTER SPECTRA would you get kicked for caps or are you ok because that's his username and you need his attention other than plainly saying NUFFSAID1995? 02:14 http://www.bricklink.com/search.asp?colorID=7&itemID=100437 They forgot the "ER" :P 02:14 I guess you could get kicked :P 02:14 :P 02:14 XD storm :P 02:15 DX would mean dragon suit or villay disgusted 02:15 :p 02:16 http://9gag.com/fast#5836383 :P 02:16 @Nuff: You get kicked only when using excessive caps, like a 10-word sentence or something. You wouldn't get kicked if it was someone's name, especially if the name is supposed to be capitalized. 02:16 Whew :p 02:17 ok http://9gag.com/fast#5842299 :P 02:17 TUNAAAAAAA... 02:17 :p 02:18 http://9gag.com/fast#5833884 Fail xD 02:19 `Ello Helper 02:19 o/ 02:19 I GTG guys 02:19 Cya! 02:19 http://9gag.com/fast#5835419 02:19 :P 02:20 the alright wall of china 02:20 The wall of chima (xd) 02:20 :P 02:20 DH! o/ 02:20 o/ DH 02:21 Hey! 02:21 Hi everyone :| 02:21 hi 02:22 http://9gag.com/fast#5836307 just the mood 02:22 What rhymes with eggs? 02:22 Begs? 02:22 Kegs? 02:22 Kegs 02:22 Oh 02:22 :D 02:22 meg 02:23 Hai 02:23 MEGA BLASTER 3000 just kidding 02:23 Shut up, Meg! :P 02:24 I wanna build another set 02:24 But I dunno whar 02:24 "your a smart fella dad' "and your a fart smellr" 02:24 Did nobody get that reference? O_o 02:24 i did 02:24 Family Guy? 02:24 I just got it :P 02:24 I know. 02:24 I dd..n't 02:24 *did 02:24 I don't watch it though. 02:24 There was an awkward silence 02:25 Per DH 02:25 http://9gag.com/fast#5834638 Fater of Trolls 02:25 AT200 is getting chatmod now. 02:25 D: 02:25 before me 02:25 (facepalm) 02:25 What? 02:25 No.. >.< 02:25 Henry 02:26 Didn't you say you'd nominate me :3 02:26 I said I might have before I knew you were CM4S. 02:26 I monate myself, as STAFF 02:26 Well. 02:26 blaugh, nomanate 02:26 > . < 02:27 no nominates for muah? 02:27 why not Zoidberg 02:27 *NuffSaid? 02:29 Across the land 02:29 Monsterous henchmen at hand 02:29 Looger the lizard 02:29 He controls flame like a wizard 02:29 - 02:29 Collect the magic eggs 02:29 If you need mercy, don't bother to beg 02:29 The Iguana King is bound to hatch 02:29 Too late, he tricked you, you missed the catch 02:29 :P 02:29 I wrote that just now 02:29 What. 02:29 um, Im back in black, I hit the sack! 02:30 duh duhduh im glad to be back! 02:30 Nuff is Zoidberg! Augh! 02:30 Futurama rocks :P 02:31 ikr 02:32 I don't watch it as much as I want to though, it's on too late 02:32 It's only on at about 12:00 for some reason 02:32 What's the name of the 1-eyed girl? With the purple hair? I forget. 02:36 Wait. 02:36 Leela 02:36 Yeah, thats it 02:36 or something like that 02:36 yeah 02:37 I'm blue, da ba de da ba doo 02:38 Brickipedia:Requests_for_Chat_Moderator 02:38 Oops. 02:40 Knight :D 02:41 You're BUGGING me. 02:41 Hear ye, hear ye, Knight and Chuck? 02:41 Mwahahahaha! 02:41 Jeyo-PM 02:41 Chuck was your sigfig's medieval name, right? 02:41 @Bug 02:42 <1999bug> It isn't exactly a medieval name, but yeah. 02:42 AHAHAHAHAHAHAH 02:42 OH HENRY, WHAT A KNEESLAPPER 02:43 I know it isn't, but it's his name in a medieval-timed theme. 02:43 L2H :/ 02:43 <1999bug> Yeah, I know. 02:49 Beat that bug :P 02:51 <1999bug> :3 02:55 Soooooo.. 02:55 <1999bug> http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/b/b0/Darth.PNG 02:55 xD 02:56 :P 02:56 <1999bug> /afk 02:56 <1999bug> :3 02:56 I 02:57 ^ mistake 02:57 Brb 02:59 Back 03:00 A pity they gave such a cool minifigure a wacked-up name 03:00 Pretty 'Wakz'y if you ask me 03:00 -rimshot- 03:02 In case anyone wants to vote, :/ 03:02 Brickipedia:Requests_for_Chat_Moderator 03:04 Hey Czech 03:05 Hai 03:06 Czech 03:06 Wai 03:06 ;--; 03:06 Look, you're lucky to still be here. 03:06 You had a perma-block 03:06 Ugh. 03:07 Might as well take it down, wait for April. 03:09 ...hint hint? 03:09 From one point of view, that's wise. from another, it isn't. 03:10 What? 03:10 If all I'm going to get are/is opposes, I might as well wait a while, 03:10 http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/Grunka_Lunka xD 03:11 That's if you manage to stay on here, CM4S... 03:11 Gtg 03:11 Bye! o/ 03:12 That is if I'm still wanted. 03:13 You are. 03:14 Heh 03:15 .. 03:15 DH - PM 03:15 .. 03:18 What to build. 03:18 A pancake 03:18 .. 03:18 I giant Pancake 03:18 *A 03:18 Nomz 03:18 Pancaekz 03:19 No. 03:19 Bunny Man Bridge 03:20 What? :P 03:20 How about another Alien Conquest set 03:20 http://www.howmanyfiveyearoldscouldyoutakeinafight.com/ 03:20 I iz making an AC set right now. 03:20 Liinnkkk 03:21 I could take on 30 five yea olds in a fight xD 03:22 http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/Turanga_Leela#Trivia Read the 3rd bullet down 03:22 I can take on 17 five year olds 03:23 I plaed dirty :P 03:23 *played 03:24 Hmm 03:24 Thinking of AC vehicles to make 03:24 I iz, too. 03:24 I might make a mech. 03:25 I can do like 03:25 Maybe some sort of tower 03:25 With a gate? 03:25 I might do an alien moc 03:25 gtg 03:25 *alien mech moc 03:25 Bye o/ 03:25 It refused to give me my results. It wants me to sign up a dating site before it will give me my answer. :/ 03:25 Czech 03:25 Like this: 03:26 Like this, Czech: 8634_Mission_5:_Turbocar_Chase 03:27 I was gonna do something like that... 03:27 But, OK 03:27 What? 03:27 Go ahead. 03:28 My friend had that set. It was cool. 03:28 I was gonna do that in ADU colours, make a large "dropship" for the aliens, and a small tank for the ADU 03:28 >:0 03:29 You just read my mind. 03:29 Stop looking in my brain `:( 03:29 We could work on it together 03:30 I had a basic design for the Dropship. 03:30 I don't really do that. 03:30 Plus, I'm gonna see if I can get into bed before 10:30 03:32 God dang it, I keep closing out 03:33 Ninjago's finale was epic!!!!!!! 03:33 Don't spoil it for anyone here. 03:33 Im not going too 03:34 I can say over lord made Garmadon look better 03:35 .. 03:35 I'm going to talk with siri 03:35 Ok fail 03:36 I can never find the pieces I want on LDD :/ 03:36 Cleverbot is more fun to talk to than Siri 03:36 ^ 03:37 @Czech: That happens to me all the time when I look through my lego collection for the simplest of pieces xP 03:37 Hey I ask Siri if I can kill her and she said yes 03:37 Fail 03:37 Her? 03:37 It's a machine 03:38 g2g soon 03:38 Bye o/ 03:38 i don't like rise of the snakes 03:43 Reason 1 why add Zx when you can keep dx 2 why the dragons became 1 3why they made me sad and say is an joke like Zane's dad 03:50 DH? 04:00 Hi. 04:03 Bye. 04:11 How come 71000_Minifigures_Series_9 is uneditable? 05:23 Hello everybody!! o/ 05:35 Hi, 05:37 Omega the chatmod! 05:39 Hello DH! o/ 05:39 I am supposed to fox double redirects right? 05:39 *fix 05:41 Hey! 05:41 Hi. 05:41 o/ 05:42 moro 05:42 Hello Korpand Legodude! o/ 05:42 *Korp and 05:42 Congratz Omega! 05:42 Or should I say... 05:42 Chatmod Omega! 05:42 sorry i could not update my blog yesturday,There was a pyromaniac free in my hometown 05:42 Hello 2000! o/ 05:42 Hey everyone O/ 05:42 and he still is 05:42 @Legodude: Thanks! :) 05:43 so i think im gonna keep the blog in ice until the police gatches the pyromaniac 05:44 he burned a house just like 100 meters away from my house 05:46 Wow 05:46 200! 05:46 *2000! 05:46 Another new chatmod! 05:46 Thanks DH :) . 05:46 congratulations 05:47 Thanks Korp :) . 05:48 Thnaks for the CubeDude Korp :) 05:48 yesturday i heard that the pyroman was the same that burned the other house on the same street on spring 05:49 Ugh. I can't remember the code for my signature 05:49 ~~~~? 05:49 it was in the same street that the yesturdays house 05:49 :/ 05:49 gtg to bed 05:49 Anyway, ya'll have fun! 05:49 User: Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000/Sig :/ 08:03 Fail 08:03 >:\ 08:10 Hey. 08:11 Hey Czech O/ 08:21 ;( 08:37 ........ 08:37 ....... 08:37 .......... 08:37 Hey Ambros 08:37 EEEEEEEEE 08:37 Don't spam 08:37 E 08:53 because you press t to talk to people 08:53 Okau 08:53 *Okay 08:53 t 08:53 I get the point 08:53 lol 08:54 I might need to go soon 08:55 Well now that he/she is gone, I can leave without worrying 08:58 Hi everyone 08:58 Hey Jim I/ 08:58 * O/ 09:01 o/ 09:01 How are you? 09:02 Not so good, I'm sick. :( 09:03 I hope you get better soon. 09:03 Me too. 09:04 It's weird how they got a wing piece as an arms on the Chicken suit guy. 09:05 :P Yeah. 09:05 Gtg 09:17 ... 09:22 Oh, alone again. :P 09:27 brb 03:42 Chat is so dead today... 03:50 Hi 03:51 Hi!!! :D o/ 03:52 Finally! 03:52 How are you? 03:53 Noooo!!! 03:53 ;( 04:18 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:27 Omega o/ 04:35 Hi Legoboy! o/ 04:35 Oh 04:42 Bye everybody!! o/ 04:53 o/ :) 05:04 hello 06:14 o/ :) 06:17 o/ :D Knight! :) 06:19 hello Irnakk and knight 06:19 o/ 06:20 So long and thanks for all the fish. :P 06:20 :P 06:20 if that is a refernce to my blog I decided to come back :p 06:20 visting brickipedia became habit :p 06:20 Yes. :P 06:21 And it's a good movie. :P 06:21 Hi o/ 06:21 o/ :D 06:21 Irnakk!!! 06:21 :D 06:21 Bilbo Dent/Arthur Baggins. 06:21 I have come for just a little time 06:21 About 10 minutes 06:21 Minecraft,Lego? :0 06:21 :) * 06:21 what about doctor watson 06:21 Please call me Legoboy 06:21 :P 06:21 :P 06:21 I prefer so 06:22 But I can't 06:22 What about Doctor Watson? 06:22 We can play tomorrow 06:22 If you want 06:22 :) 06:22 Martin Freeman played doctor watson in uk series oif sherlock 06:22 really good series 06:22 *of 06:22 I'm sorry 06:23 "The Hobbit's Guide to Middle-Earth." 06:25 Gtg ;( 06:25 o/ 06:25 ;( o/ 06:25 Hello 06:25 o/ 06:30 ... 06:31 I'll take advantage of this lull to link to a custom of mine (a teaser set) Custom:Speeder_Escape 06:32 The next batch of Reign of the Knights sets are coming soon. :D 06:32 :D 06:33 :D 06:33 Probably will be made at the ending-ish time of November, if not later. 06:33 All but one set are done. 06:33 Just none of them are published. 06:33 The last set is still going through the process of being made. 06:35 The LXFs of the sets are done. 06:35 But I don't know if I should reveal some of them.... 06:36 I know only of the Inn and Tavern. 06:36 The names I can say, yes. 06:36 Golden Knight Battle/Assassin set. 06:37 Ice Troll Fortress. 06:37 Troll Fort. 06:37 Inn and Tavern. 06:37 Skeleton Siege Tower. 06:37 Dwarven Blacksmith Shop. 06:37 Dwarf Hall. 06:37 (The Dwarf Hall is the only one that isn't finished.) 06:38 They sound like good sets 06:38 They are good sets. 06:38 Especially the Dwarf Blacksmith Shop. 06:42 How strange. An anonymous user created a custom page with no images - in Berrybrick's name. 06:42 Custom:Penguin Henchman 06:42 Brb 06:43 Maybe it was him who forgot to login. 06:45 06:45 o/ 06:45 Hey o/ 06:48 Hello? 06:49 Yeah? 06:51 Back 06:51 No, Berry wouldn't upload a custom with no images. 06:52 Yeah you're right. 06:52 And Berry would add a small description like usual. 06:52 Yarr 06:52 Hi Creeper o/ 06:59 So... 06:59 Hi 07:00 o/ 07:00 Sono! o/ 07:01 Hey :D o/ 07:02 How is everyone? 07:02 Fine :) 07:02 Bored / annoyed / anticipating 07:03 :P 07:03 I'll pick,Bored,Jeyo. :P 07:03 The dominant emotions I'm feeling right now are annoyance and anticipation. 07:04 Both at the same thing 07:05 lol 07:05 My next custom theme and set. I'm anticipating uploading them. But due to certain conditions, I can't right now. Hence, annoyance. 07:07 However, I'm still in relatively good spirits. 07:07 :S 07:07 I gtg 07:07 Be back later 07:07 ;( o/ 07:08 :O 07:14 Ugh 07:15 Knights' KIingdom II - the story was best 07:15 Castle (2007) - the sets were best 07:16 What's wrong with Kingdoms? :S 07:16 I like Kingdoms,though I do prefer Castle. 07:20 Castle (2007) FTW! 07:20 xD 07:20 This I find funny. 07:21 Everyone calls Castle 'Castle (2007)' 07:21 Because there was a previous Castle theme. 07:22 I know 07:22 But it sounds so funny in some way. 07:22 9I'm stupid :P ) 07:23 Killed chat. 07:23 Lol 07:24 I'm on FB sorry. 07:24 FB? 07:24 07:24 Facebook. 07:30 Switched platforms 07:50 ;( 08:16 3rd day in a row, Berry. Just us. :P 08:18 Hellow 08:18 Hi Knight 08:19 Hello 08:19 Mythrun didn't count? :P 08:20 The silent twosome are rarely counted. 08:21 o/ Jeyo 08:21 o/ 08:22 BlobbyGo XD 08:22 So, what 2013 sets do you guy plan on buying? 08:22 Realistically. 08:22 o/ 08:22 .. 08:23 I'm not sure. I really like the look of the new Clones... 08:23 Perhaps I'll get the Z-75 Headhunter and then sell General Krell. :P 08:23 I am not in a good mood. 08:23 I like that obese orange clones. :P 08:23 *the 08:23 o_O Republic Troopers? 08:23 Probably the three DC sets, that Venom one, Kendo Emma, another Friends one I forgot, and that small fire set with the woman. 08:24 @Storm Theysa not clones. Theysa troopers of the Old Republic 3,000 years before the events of episode I. 08:24 What? Kendo Emma? 08:24 Yeah, the set with Venom looks interesting. 08:24 They made a Kendo Emma? 08:24 xD 08:25 I'm debating whether to get my 5yr neighbor the Friends Swimming pool at some point. 08:25 Well, karate Emma, but she has a kendo helmet. 08:25 Lol 08:25 @Berry: What set is that? 08:25 o3o 08:26 Berry 08:26 Wouldn't the Kendo helmet not fit over her head? 08:26 Becuase of the nose? 08:26 It is a small nose, but.. 08:26 I couldn't tell you. :P 08:26 I doubt they use the minifigure kendo helmet. 08:26 This 08:27 Oh, the other one was Mia's Magic Show or something like that... 08:27 -raises eyebrow in tripumph- :P 08:27 Here, BB: 08:27 41001_Mia's_Magic_Show 08:27 That's a wise decision on LEGO's part, making Friends something other than another belville. 08:27 girly girl fairy stuff 08:29 As for me...I need to find work before I buy anything... 08:29 ^ 08:30 The last time I bought a set was maybe 2 years ago...or something. 08:31 o.O 08:31 Really? 08:31 omg 08:31 series 9 and galaxy squad 08:31 y u so hard to find pics of 08:32 Last time I bought a set, it was around June 08:32 For me.. 08:33 ...and I lived not 20 minutes from a LEGO store. :/ 08:33 Probably the Chase McCain minifig and PWR Lloyd if those count 08:33 Got em.. within the last 2 weeks. 08:34 I can't find a good picture of one of those street safety people 08:34 With the green safety vests. 08:35 Thinking of finally designing a School line 08:35 @Jeyo: Yeah, I have a LEGO store about 10 miles from my house. 08:36 The MOA store is about 15-20 minutes.. 08:40 ... (zzz) 08:42 Darth Malgus looks good. 08:43 Do they have the new horses on LDD? 08:43 Not sure 08:47 Yes 08:47 They do. 08:52 What do they call it? 08:53 They call it 10509. 08:53 I just found it, but thanks. 08:53 :l 09:06 So.. 09:12 So...... 09:13 I'm thinking of making a School City subtheme 09:15 Should I? 09:18 If you want to. 09:19 I'd like to see what your incomplete SW episode II custom would look like when finished, though. 09:19 :P 09:20 ..What 09:20 You're CM4S, remember? 09:21 What about it. 09:21 You started a lot of themes which you never finished 09:21 Oh. 09:21 They're junk, anyway. 09:22 What's the point of continuing something 09:22 If it's never appreciated. 09:22 I'm having so 09:23 SO SO SO SO much trouble designing a bus 09:24 You say they weren't appreciated, and you may be right, but I hardly see a user whose stuff is always appreciated. It doesn't mean they were bad. 09:25 :/ 09:28 That's the second time you've done that when the words in question were not unkind. 09:28 @L2H 09:28 Only second? 09:28 Eh..second today 09:29 I thought you meant something else, it could have been second. 09:29 Josh_Thunder - lol what 09:29 No, CJC 09:30 It's LOLWUT :P 09:30 ..Josh Thunder..? 09:30 Maybe he's a descendant of johnny. 09:30 Also, I appear to be the only person aware that talk pages exist, and so the only one who can respond to the IP asking questions on them 09:32 That IP seems to know. :/ 09:32 Gtg soon 09:32 *I have to go soon. 09:32 :P 09:35 Bye 09:38 >:0 09:38 Comments tab on CUUSOO isn't working 09:39 Never mind. 09:39 CUUSOO is really slow.. 09:41 >.< 09:41 I am so stresse.d 09:41 stressed. 09:41 Eh, I don't bother with Cuusoo anymore. 09:42 I haven't posted anything in a whiel. 09:42 while* 09:42 I know, I'm sure I'd hear about it if you did. 09:43 ..Hmm? 09:44 :/ 09:44 >_> 09:44 I really wish LEGO'd make a better backpack. 09:45 Wait. 09:45 ... 09:46 I have trouble getting them on myself. Way too small. 09:46 Even if I could get one on, you can't fit anything useful in it. 09:47 What do you mean, they're pretty easy 09:47 Just put the hole on the neck, put a head on and bam. 09:47 What I mean is one that actually LOOKS like a backpack 09:47 (He means putting it on his own back) 09:47 Oh, >.< 09:47 I was thinking that, but then.. 09:48 ...you didn't, I assume? 09:48 Trying to find another good 'kid' face 09:49 No, I guess not /)_- 09:49 But 09:49 On the subject of new faces.. 09:51 Should the principal have Superman hair or Malfoy hair? 09:51 I'd go with Malfoy, unless he still thinks he is in the 90's. 09:52 Lol. 09:52 Alright then. 09:55 Should the school safety guard have ADU Computer Specialist head or Forest_Police_Officer_One head? 09:55 Officer 09:56 kk 09:56 Set ideas? 09:56 School 09:56 Recess 09:56 Bus Stop 09:56 I'd do a sort of modular thing. 09:57 Ehh, but I want it to be like a real LEGO set. 09:57 Like.. 09:57 a $90 School set, just with the school 09:58 Here's what I have so far: 09:58 I'm not so sure that is what LEGO would do. If it was, they wouldn't release a theme. It would probably be just a school at that price. 09:58 Hmm. 09:58 I guess you're right. 09:59 But I did mean make the segments at different prices, if you could. 09:59 And that they could be stand alone, but it would be kind of hard. :/ 09:59 Yeah, sort of like the Modular expansions coming out next year 09:59 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/thumb/d/dc/Schoolstuff.png/212px-Schoolstuff.png 09:59 What the 10:00 10:00 There 10:00 Look fine 10:00 NOOO 10:00 D: 10:00 Too bad Mythrun isn't here. 10:00 ._. 10:01 Eh? 10:01 :D 10:01 Yay 10:02 ..Oh well. 10:09 Bug.. 10:12 <1999bug> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/1/1b/PongKrell.PNG 10:13 <1999bug> Can't believe I got to that first.. :3 10:35 Terrible minifigure. One of LEGO's worst. :/ 10:36 He looks like a mutated fish that's being hypnotized while in a life jacket. 10:39 Hi CJC o/ 10:39 He looks like something you make when you have lots of pieces on the floor that you need to pick up quickly, and so just stack everything on top of each other 10:46 Hey, CJC. 10:46 Hi 10:52 Hi L2H 10:54 how much is this set 76000_Arctic_Batman_vs._Mr._Freeze:_Aquaman_on_Ice 11:14 I'd say $20. 11:17 Isn't it fun to spell words backwards? 11:18 .oN 11:19 .redruM 11:19 :P 11:20 `Ello 11:20 .ti tuoba tahW 11:20 Wazzup? 11:21 etouq suomaf a si tI 11:21 It is famous quote? 11:21 .etuoq* 11:21 ?ti dias ohW 11:21 So upside down writing? 11:22 LOL 11:22 Who said it. :p 11:22 ? 11:22 .eivom rorroh a morf saw tI 11:22 It was from a horror movie. 11:22 :P 11:22 ...saw ti eruS 11:22 Sure it was........ 11:24 .suomaf saw tnaem I tahw saw niosrev sdrawkcab ehT 11:24 >menat? 11:25 No.. 11:25 Meant. 11:25 .hO 11:26 .peY 11:26 Back 11:26 oh 11:26 yep 11:27 :P 11:27 ): .tey iiW rof tuo t'nsi sgniR eht fo droL OGEL 11:27 You guys are giving me headach 11:27 :P 11:28 .nuf era sehcadaeH 11:28 ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! 11:28 :P 11:29 GTG 11:29 thgir wonk I 11:29 Cya later. 11:29 I haven't got long 11:29 Hi 11:29 brb 11:30 .hsinapS ni tub ,sdrawkcab kaeps ew tuoba woH 11:30 Did you see the new Clone Trooper Sergeant? 11:30 :D 11:30 .seY 11:30 .iS* 11:33 ?drawkcab gniklaT 11:35 .loñapse nE 11:36 !On-oh 11:36 (Ho-No?) 11:37 (Capital in front?) 11:38 .spoO 11:38 gtG 11:38 \o !eyB 2012 11 15